


Deeper Than Skin [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: PoTS Stockings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Song: Fire (Gavin DeGraw), Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: It was in their naked, post-coital state when they were on level ground and had adult conversations. Was it a healthy start to a relationship? Probably not. But Steve could admit that they worked better together than apart, and if they just so happened to fall in love in the process, he wasn’t complaining.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: PoTS Stockings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160600
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Deeper Than Skin [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> “Oh the bond is deeper than skin  
> The kind of club that we're in  
> The kind of love that we give  
> Oh ever since the dawn of mankind  
> We all belong to a tribe  
> It's good to know this one's mine”  
> \- Gavin DeGraw, _Fire_
> 
> A/N: Inspired by Fire's prompt - "... if Tony doesn't get with the program and throw him down and fuck his brains out *right now*, Steve will not be held responsible for his actions." There was an attempt at plot LOL, but I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Reblog the post [here!](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/643059753216540672/deeper-than-skin-art-by-ralsbecket-it-was-in))

The first time was an accident. Well. _Technically_ an accident. Steve had thrown Tony down onto the mat and pinned him down with his hips, and it wasn’t like he’d _planned_ to get a hard-on at that precise moment. It was an _accident_.

Just like it was an accident that Tony had grabbed Steve by the front of the shirt to bring him down for a kiss, hot and hungry and unpracticed. Just like it was an accident where, from that moment on, Steve became addicted to Tony’s lips, his tongue, his taste.

Suffice to say, there were many, many happy accidents that followed. While they were horrible with communication outside of the bedroom, always butting heads and snapping at each other, it was the polar opposite whenever they fell into bed together. It was in their naked, post-coital state when they were on level ground and had adult conversations.

Was it a healthy start to a relationship? Probably not. But Steve could admit that they worked better together than apart, and if they just so happened to fall in love in the process, he wasn’t complaining.

The only thing he really had to complain about was – well – Tony was sweet in bed, an attentive lover, and they had the best sex that Steve’s had in a long time, but it was just so… _tame_. Even when they’d fight and choose to fuck the frustration out of each other, especially on a day like today when a mission had gone wrong in all the right ways, Steve always felt an itch that he couldn’t quite scratch.

“Dammit, Tony, just _fuck_ me like you mean it,” Steve gritted out, rocking back hard onto him. When Tony stilled momentarily, Steve turned his head over his shoulder, slightly worried. But then, Tony pulled out entirely and slammed back hard enough to have Steve seeing stars. “Oh, _Jesus_ fuck –”

One hand slid up Steve’s front, stopping to rest lightly over his throat. Tony moved his other arm around Steve’s torso, pulling him flush against his chest with ease until Steve was almost sitting in his lap, speared on Tony’s length still hot inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
